Amigos
by Mandy Nigthray
Summary: Amistad, aquello que unia a Leonardo Da Vinci y Ezio Auditore, aquel sentimiento de compañerismo que no alcanzaba a expresar el verdadero setir del rubio hacia Ezio. ¿Será la amistad más fuerte que el amor o a la inversa? Una vez hecha la declaración no ha vuelta atrás. ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, Slash, BL.


Antes de comenzar la lectura, este es un fanfic con contenido BL, yaoi, homosexual, hombrexhombre, slash, asi que si no te agrada este contenido te pido de favor seguir tu camino por otro lado por que bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

Pues dando mi vuelta de nuevo con los mismos personajes de siempre (?) disculpen, no he podido superarlos aún y es que me parece que tienen tanto que contar o que seguiré con ellos por un rato :3

Pues bien, esta vez una hermosa persona que me corparte muchas ideas sobre esta y otras parejas me ha dado una que me ha llegado al corazón y no he podido dejarla de lado: La amistad y es que admitámoslo, pareciera que Ezio y Leo sólo llegarán hasta la amistad a pesar de todos los sentimientos de podmedio pero mientras TTuTT mientras a fantasear con que es posible algun amor entre ellos.

Esta idea me la han propuesto con una canción, por si alguien quiere escucharla es la de "Amigos no por favor" de Yuridia,

Ahora si, los dejo para que lean un rato, no me culpen, recuerden llevar pañuelos antes de leer (?)

* * *

 **Amigos**

 **Amistad, aquella expresión del amor recíproco entre seres humanos donde de una u otra manera se desean el bien, uno que al mismo tiempo se limita por la falta del Eros, es decir, la ausencia de aquella cercanía suficiente para compartir una unión amorosa más cercana e íntima.**

Amigos, era todo lo que podían llamarse entre sí, solo amigos por que intentar suponer otra cosa no solamente era osado, era incluso penado por las leyes del hombre ya que la cultura así lo marcaba, que una relación amorosa era inconcebible entre dos hombres, podía referirse a una aberración y hasta el cuestionamiento al mismo ser supremo que bajo su manto amparaba a todos los humanos dispuestos a redención.

Amistad, era lo único que cierto rubio instalado en Venecia podía esperar de aquel hombre de cabellos castaños por que no debía de suponer otra cosa más allá de ello, porque Leonardo debía reprimir ese cúmulo de emociones que comenzó a crecer desde que pudo abrazar a Ezio Auditore y darle un pequeño consuelo en cuanto a la muerte de sus hermanos y padre, porque no podía referirse a un amor de pareja cada vez que su corazón saltaba de alegría al verle y darle la calurosa bienvenida donde fingía emoción por los acertijos que le entregaba cuando lo que en verdad provocaba el brillo de aquellos ojos azules era poder tener un tiempo al Auditore en su taller, a veces dormitando, otras curioseando y unas más revoloteando a su alrededor intentado leer a la par del ingeniero los símbolos que implicaban un buen reto.

Claro de adoraba a Ezio pero en cada ocasión Leonardo debía de limitarse a llamarle "amigo" con un pequeño dolor en su corazón, no por la palabra o porque careciera de razón para poder limitar sus impulsos, más bien el dolor se generaba por tener que mentir a ese par de ojos ámbares tan cálidos y pasionales que podía jurar eran las más bellas gemas que tenía posibilidad de admirar, claro, sin tener que ser demasiado obvio aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pasara en cada oportunidad admirando la intensidad de esa mirada.

Por un momento salió de sus pensamientos, tal vez porque ese hermoso color que admiraba en la mirada de Ezio se encontraba casi frente a su vista en un cuadro que aún estaba en proceso de terminar y sin embargo en ese momento prefería comenzar otros bocetos tan variados como su curiosidad, paisajes plasmados con detalle en algunas hojas, anotaciones de cuerpos recientes que se había dedicado a examinar, un par de palabras sobre mecanismos que podrían ser útiles siempre y cuando la iluminación acudiera a su mente para poder saber qué faltaba para su funcionamiento, algunos trazos de las bellas figuras femeninas a las cuales no podría restarles el encanto que poseían por naturaleza y hechizaban a cualquier hombre aunque que de modo personal parecía tener más afición por plasmar la belleza masculina, aquella que no sabía desde cuándo le había dado prioridad en sus gustos pero que algo tenía por cierto, no era alguna especie de bestia que esperaba saciar sus "deseos" en cualquier hombre, más bien se embelesaba por alguno en especial como lo era actualmente aquel hombre de largos cabellos castaños.

Suspiró con fuerza, liberando quizá un poco de su alma y sus secretos, aquellos que no podía asegurar jamás revelaría pero que sin duda trataba de mantener para sí y de ese modo evitar las catastróficas consecuencias de darlos a conocer. Se estiró apenas un poco, se encontraba en su taller, entre sus gustos que tanto le llenaban, en medio de aquel mar de investigaciones que efectuaba, poco a poco cada una y que siempre retomaba para poder darles la debida continuidad, quien sabe, posiblemente a futuro sería de utilidad para la humanidad cada cosa que con tanto cuidado realizaba.

Volteó de un lado a otro, tal vez a muchos les pareciera un desastre por las tantas cosas repartidas entre los estantes, el piso, las mesas y algunos muebles pero para Leonardo aquello le era de algún modo funcional, se levantó un momento de una silla donde se encontraba descansando anteriormente, colocando sus manos en su cadera antes de observar la escena y decidirse a que era momento de ordenar sus cosas, ahora sí para lograr darles el lugar adecuado dentro del lugar.

Soltó una sonrisa por ver todo, a pesar de lo que escondía ello no mermaba su jovialidad, evaluó cuales debían de ser las primeras cosas a llevar, optando porque las anotaciones eran de vital importancia, comenzando a levantarlas, ya después seguiría con sus inventos acabados, los que estaban en proceso, sus materiales para dichos artefactos y los que eran para sus pinturas y finalizar con la limpieza de lo que posiblemente fuera la basura apenas acumulada.

Inició la tarea, mientras se decidía por los lugares donde colocaría cada cosa. En medio de sus bocetos encontró algunas armas, mismas que a veces proporcionaba a Ezio, a ese castaño que le tenía del corazón por que sin duda alguna no existía explicación más coherente dado que estar siempre disponible para el asesino y realizar cada arma que le había solicitado sin cobrar un solo florín no era cosa que cualquier "amigo" haría, mucho menos dejar de lado los encargos que sin duda le eran más lucrativos solo para auxiliar al contrario, perder aquel dinero que podía volverse preciado para continuar sus trabajos pero que no le daba la satisfacción de tener el agradecimiento de Ezio y la promesa de volver a verle.

Si, tal vez aquella actitud podía ser algo sospechosa pero el Auditore parecía siempre regresar con facilidad, atribuyendo tantas atenciones como un signo de amistad, pasando por alto las miradas de Leonardo que sin duda alguna reflejaban amor, pero no uno propio de la amistad. El rubio continuaba juntando sus cosas, comenzando a despejar el lugar y pensando que si el tiempo era suficiente incluso podría acomodar su habitación.

En medio de sus actividades se preguntó si acaso sería justo llamarle amigo a Ezio, no porque no tuviera el honor de ello, al contrario, el Auditore era un hombre digno de toda la confianza y de colocar la vida propia en las manos de aquel sin dudar por que de antemano existía la confianza de que como buen hombre defendería a los suyos con valentía convirtiéndose en un protector cálido a quienes estaban junto a él pero era que Leonardo buscaba esa calidez y protección más allá de lo permitido ya que en el pensamiento acallaba su sed con esos labios perfectos y seductores, porque entre sus fantasías, que a veces gustaba de acudir, lograba mantener a esa divina piel tostada entre sus manos y darle el trato que merecía, solo lo mejor, aquello que más lograse deleitar a quien entre sueños lograba robarle el aliento, adentrarse en esa piel para recorrerla como el aventurero que no era en la realidad pero que sin duda crearía el más completo mapa del hombre a quien amaba sin lograr detener el sentimiento, volverse un experto no solo en conquistar el físico del asesino, sino también el corazón que poseía y que sin duda sería el mejor de los regalos que la vida le pudiera ofrecer si es que así lo quisiera.

Pero volvía a su realidad, a aquellos trabajos que acomodaba en su taller, a cada cosa que hacía con dedicación pero sin no implicar ese riesgo de dar algunos besos lejanos a la muerte porque sabía de antemano el trabajo que efectuaba Ezio aunque fingía desconocerlo, haciendo a veces ciertos comentarios solo cuando el contrario efectuaba un asesinato que pudiera cambiar el balance político y económico de las ciudades donde estaba.

—Es imposible que alguna vez pueda superar la amistad— suspiró con un quedo de tristeza ya que entendía las implicaciones no sólo sentimentales, sino de trabajo y hasta de ley que implicaba pretender amorosamente al Auditore, un peligro que no quería correr no por miedo al rechazo, sino porque con ello se acabara una amistad lograda durante los años y que valoraba mucho dado que ello le permitía ver al hombre que tanto adoraba.

—Aunque le diga cuánto amor le tengo…— seguía platicando en voz alta más bien para sí mismo ya que no tenía algún compañero que le escuchara aparte de sus pinturas o sus inventos, al menos así lo suponía Leonardo ya que no advirtió que cierto florentino había abierto la puerta junto a uno de los códices para solicitar ayuda de su querido amigo, sin duda alguna escuchado la última frase presente en la habitación.

—Lo mejor será la resignación Leonardo, vivir con ello dentro de tu corazón, no te matará y al contrario, protegerá la amistad que tienen— el pintor seguía en el autoconvencimiento, recomponiendo su sonrisa de a poco, asegurándose de la amistad debía de ser suficiente aunque comenzara a dolerle tener que ser llamado amigo aunque podía tratar de volcar esos sentimientos en sus actividades diarias y así dispersar esa energía que aparecía cuando Ezio le visitaba, enfocar todo directo hacia sus trabajos y esperar que si la suerte era benevolente bien pudiera encontrar alguien más a quien amar, rogando al prójimo una mujer... Pero poniendo sobre la mesa sus posibilidades seguramente sería otro hombre.

—No amigo mío, estás totalmente equivocado, ¡esos sentimientos no pueden ser ahogados!— hasta ese momento hizo aparición en la escena, con un tono alegre mezclando un reclamo que más bien dejaba entrever una broma, aquel que tanto ocupaba el corazón de Leonardo y que le hizo dar un salto del susto al mismo, obligándose a recargarse un momento en una mesa y agradeciendo haber recogido varias de sus cosas o era seguro que las habría arruinado.

—¡Ezio! Pero que sorpresa verte aquí…— el pintor trató de retomar aire por el susto, cosa que al florentino parecía divertirle, evidencia clara era la risa que trataba de reprimir sin éxito alguno y ante la cual Leonardo solo pudo negar suavemente, terminando de acomodar en su lugar lo que traía entre sus brazos.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— regreso para abrazar con cordialidad al asesino, este respondió al abrazo con igual carga de alegría, dando unas palmadas en aquella espalda antes de separarse y tomarle de los hombros para que le viera directo a los ojos ya que quien parecía necesitar ayuda era Leonardo.

—Más bien seré yo quien te ayude en esta ocasión ya que esto puede esperar— mostró el códice al pintor antes de dejarlo sobre una mesa cercana sin tratar de perder cercanía porque vaya que Ezio sabía que cuando el amor aparecía la cobardía también se presentaba y siempre era necesario un impulso como cuando Federico le había animado a hablar con Christina hacía años.

—¿Son así las cosas?— sonrió incrédulo Leonardo, tal vez en parte por el nerviosismo de verse descubierto pero con cierta curiosidad por saber hasta dónde podía mantener las apariencias y que tan preocupado podía mostrarse el Auditore por sus problemas — Veamos pues, Ezio, habla ahora, ¿En qué me vas a ayudar?—

—En el amor amigo, te he escuchado mientras entraba y es claro que estas perdidamente enamorado— no es que al florentino le gustase presumir sobre sus habilidades pero con su galantería estaba seguro que después de convencer a su amigo en confesarse y decirle un par de trucos, fuera quien fuera aquella afortunada dama que tenía tan preocupado a Leonardo caería totalmente y al fin podía ver a su querido compañero en una relación dado que desde que le conocía jamás lo había visto cerca de una mujer en ese aspecto.

—Es una descortesía escuchar las pláticas ajenas... aunque en teoría solo hablaba conmigo mismo— Leonardo rascó su nuca un poco apenado, había desarrollado ese pequeño hábito desde más joven y trataba de que nadie le descubriera o podría ser tachado de alguien endemoniado que debía de ser llevado al aislamiento.

—Del modo en que sea Leonardo, necesitas la ayuda de un buen hombre que sepa del amor y no hay nadie mejor que yo para decirte que es lo que siempre buscan las damas— sonreía con emoción, al fin podía regresar cierta ayuda de los favores que Leonardo siempre le brindaba y nada le sería más grato que ver a su amigo feliz junto a alguna mujer que le diera esa dicha que sólo podía encontrarse junto a una pareja.

—Te equivocas Ezio, simplemente ha sido un pensamiento sin razón— el pintor trataba de excusarse, ahora que pesaba mejor las cosas no quería entrar en una serie de preguntas que le hicieran revelarse pero el Auditore parecía no estar dispuesto a abandonar la batalla tan fácilmente.

—Leonardo, amigo mío, sé que las damas puede llegar a ser complicadas pero si se te presenta la oportunidad debes de aprovecharla, adorar aquellos cuerpos como se merece, acunar su corazón con cuidado, procurarles el más tierno de los cariños que sin duda debes de tener guardado— Ezio detuvo en su camino al ingeniero ya que parecía que este iba a tomar el códice para comenzar a examinarlo. Alejó el pergamino apenas unos centímetros para que estuviera fuera del alcance del rubio, cosa que no le agradó del todo a aquel hombre pero que esperó a que el asesino dejase sus juegos.

—Ya te lo he dicho Ezio, no hay ninguna dama a la que busque pretender en este momento, estoy bastante atareado con los encargos y ello no me va del todo— dijo las últimas palabras con cierta intención, confiado en su totalidad de que su amigo no notara aquella pequeña pista, después de todo no había notado nada hasta el momento y ello daba cierta confianza.

—Amigo, por favor ¿Es que no confías en mis consejos? puedo revelarte los mejores secretos, incluso ayudarte con esa dama sin que tengas que preocuparte por que la conquiste— el castaño bromeaba entre esa frase, porque no haría nada que pudiera lastimar a su querido amigo pero al mismo tiempo también podría contenerse debido a que imaginaba que si tenía tan nervioso al pintor hasta el punto de negarla seguro que sería una de las bellezas más sublimes de Venecia. —Deja que pueda regresar al menos un poco de la ayuda que siempre me brindas— Ezio mostraba ese gesto casi infantil, como si pidiera un favor en lugar de brindarle, colocando su mirada suplicante y casi tierna, un juego que podría llevar con Leonardo dado que le tenía confianza a este.

—Ezio, andando, que deberás de estar muy ocupado con tus asuntos y me apenaría desviarte de tu camino— Leonardo finalmente pudo obtener el códice, extendiéndolo en su mesa y así lograr ver los primeros trazos, el secreto que permitiera volver las líneas en palabras, después generar la coherencia que necesitaban para comprender el mensaje brindado aunque no podía negar que le distraía Ezio y ese gesto que sin duda le parecía encantador pero que de ningún modo podía decirlo frente al florentino.

—Leonardo...— el asesino dejó entrever en sus facciones una mueca de descontento, evitando cruzar los brazos por que había colocado su mano sobre el hombro del rubio en busca de darle la vuelta y que dejase por una vez en su vida aquellos acertijos para poder ocuparse del amor, de aquella fuerza que daba movimiento al mundo y sabía que su amigo seguramente así compartiría su opinión —No me distraes, al contrario, quisiera poder ayudarte en este momento, que los asuntos del corazón apremian amigo, no puedes vivir siempre con esa punzada sin aventurarte a una declaración, a vivir la adrenalina de profesar el cariño y que Venus te brinde aquello que más deseas— Ezio regaló una sonrisa al pintor, una sincera y de auténtica amistad… de nuevo esa amistad que parecía herir el corazón de Leonardo, aquel que soltó el códice para suspirar una vez más antes de centrar su atención en el castaño, tal vez tenía razón y debía tomar ciertos riesgos aún con la terrible consecuencia.

—Vamos a ver, entonces Ezio, supongamos que en verdad existe alguien a quien pretendo su amor— la voz de Leonardo parecía un poco insegura al inicio, cosa que el Auditore adjudicó a verbalizar aquel amor y escuchó con paciencia lo que su amigo tenía para decir. El pintor se detuvo unos segundos… ¿Acaso diría toda la verdad? seguro que no, bien podría cambiar un par de cosas y brindar una sutil mentira solo en el género de quien era su amor para no despertar mayores sospechas antes de tiempo, así decidido bajó la mirada unos momentos para tomar fuerza antes de proseguir —Se trata de una joven dama de noble cuna, poseedora de hermosos cabellos castaños que siempre sabe recoger con un listón rojo el cual le da un toque de coquetería, una mujer que posee los labios más sublimes que invitan a saciar la sed en ellos y el cuerpo más hermoso que jamás podría describir. Pero es esa dama una "experta" en el amor y sabe tratar con coquetería a muchas personas, logrando obtener siempre lo que desea sin necesidad de tener que atarse a ninguna persona, no más allá de quienes le son vitales en su trabajo, una dama con la mirada más fiera que podrás ver pero con la ternura que logra ablandar todo corazón, con la fuerza para colocar a cada cual en su lugar pero con la pasión que ofrece a sus amantes cuando así su deseo lo dicta… dime Ezio ¿Cuál es tu consejo? ¿Cómo podría yo declararme a tan perfecta mujer? peor aún… ella solo logra verme como un buen amigo y no le culpo, obtener cercanía con ella sería un peligro para ambos y una noticia que podría alejarla de mi lado para siempre— Leonardo veía con un resto de temor al florentino quien sólo parecía divertirse con la situación.

Ezio jamás había escuchado de tal joya y de no ser por el amor que su amigo parecía desbordar seguro que no le hubiera molestado incluirse en la lista de tan célebre mujer, pero no era momento de pensar en las conquistas propias, sino en el consejo correcto para su querido amigo. Se cruzó de brazos unos momentos como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta a pesar de tenerla en la punta de la lengua.

—Leonardo, es claro lo que debes de hacer, solo debes de dejar de lado tus dudas y ser totalmente directo— el florentino parecía muy seguro en su respuesta y por el contrario, el rubio se sorprendió ligeramente ante la respuesta, esperando el resto de la misma — Solo debes dar el primer paso cargado de seguridad, abrazarla de la cintura, atraerla a tu persona y declarar tu amor con total sinceridad, dile la belleza que posee, revela por completo tu sentir frente a ella, no dudes amigo, solo actúa cual lo indica el corazón y obtendrás el éxito — el castaño sonreía confiado, como si hubiera dado el mejor consejo del mundo cuando Leonardo no pudo evitar soltar una risa, no sabía si acaso era por la imposibilidad de ello o porque seriamente pensó en hacerlo.

—No lo entiendes Ezio, ella me considera su amigo...— Ezio hizo un gesto para que el ingeniero callara cuanto antes sus palabras para dejarle seguir

—Leonardo… no puedes ser su amigo cuando deseas besarla con pasión, cuando se nota a distancia que quieres poseerla, cuando hablas de ella con tanta añoranza, cada vez que tus palabras parecen cargarse de dolor, es imposible sostener una amistad cuando tus pensamientos se llenan de su esencia y vivir sin ella es casi una declaración de muerte… hazme caso querido amigo, no te detengas, debes decirle cuanto antes todo lo que sientes— Ezio parecía un poco melancólico ante esas palabras ya que de algún modo recordaba a Christina, a esa mujer a la que había jurado amor eterno y a quien hubo de entregar a otro hombre.

Leonardo parecía sorprendido y después de ello suspiró una vez más, tal vez su amigo tuviera razón, era momento de arriesgarse, de dejar de escuchar a la razón que tanto le retenía y dar paso al corazón que exigía el lugar que le correspondía, a poseer esa valentia que difícilmente lograba verse en el rubio pero que estaba allí con total firmeza.

—Si las cosas son así entonces no puedes llamarme amigo Ezio— no dio tiempo de reacción al florentino, pues cuando este advirtió esas palabras ya se encontraba demasiado cerca de Leonardo, quien, cual buen aprendiz, había tomado de la cintura al asesino, aun a riesgo de ser golpeado sin piedad o recibir las peores blasfemias —Es imposible que logremos ser amigos porque te amo, este sentimiento se ha engendrado en mi pecho desde hace un tiempo, he admirado tu sublime belleza como no tienes idea, deseo no solo tu cuerpo, también ese corazón que deja encantado a tantas damas ¡podrías tener a quien quisieras en la palma de tu mano!— aquello le fue más fácil de lo esperado y antes de recibir réplica se apresuró a seguir hablando —No pretendo a ninguna dama pero todo lo demás qué te he dicho ha sido sincero, desearía estar contigo, compartir la felicidad que el amor puede brindar únicamente a tu lado ya que has logrado enternecer mi corazón hasta este punto—

Ezio estaba totalmente sorprendido, fuera por ello que no había impuesto distancia o siquiera respondido con algún insulto, solo parecía estar fuera de si, como si en lugar de estar entre los brazos de quien consideraba su amigo se encontrara como espectador, observando toda la escena desde la distancia. Le tomó unos momentos salir de ese estado sin poder hilar alguna frase coherente por unos segundos.

—Pero eres mi amigo Leonardo— aquel argumento parecía incluso infantil, carente de la vivacidad y astucia que poseía pero eso era todo lo que logró decir, solo recurrir a la amistad que compartía con Leonardo y que consideraba casi sagrada puesto que podía defender con vivacidad a su amigo más no esperar una declaración.

—No Ezio, tu mismo lo has dicho, es difícil que logremos ser amigos después de todo esto— el rubio sabía la respuesta de antemano, casi podía ver con seguridad que ello no acabaría bien pero aún así habia confiado en las palabras del castaño que aún seguía un tanto pasmado puesto que no había quitado las manos del rubio de su cuerpo o dado unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Pero esto es diferente Leonardo, sabes de antemano que somos hombre y...— En ese momento el asesino se vio interrumpido puesto que loslabios del pintor le habían callado con cierta desesperación en un beso que luchaba por demostrar todo el sentimiento guardado, uno que quería robarle el aliento pero a medio camino antes de invadir la boca ajena se detuvo por temor a realizar algo que fuera desagradable al florentino

—No Ezio, no es diferente. Los amigos no desean poseer al contrario, los amigos no se extrañan con una añoranza que impide hacer otras cosas, es seguro que los amigos no desean besarse en los labios, robar cada suspiro, no desean compartir el mismo lecho. Ezio... por favor, me lo has dicho tú mismo, la necesidad de ser directo y una vez que te he dicho esto no podemos ser amigos… por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar de tal modo— parecía casi mentira que dijera tales palabras, un cambio tan radical de actitud pero una vez revelada la verdad sería imposible seguir fingiendo, no porque fuera incapaz de ello, sino porque eso se podría transformar en un juego cruel donde el odio pudiera asomarse.

Ezio se contuvo unos momentos, sintiendo una herida terrible, más allá del dolor físico por que no podía aceptar que su amigo… no, que Leonardo estuviera diciendo tales cosas ya que le apreciaba mucho, le quería bastante pero dudaba que pudiera llamar a aquello amor y por primera vez sintió una especie de miedo instalarse en su corazón al escuchar al rubio, obligando a imponer distancia no con brusquedad, pero si lo más rápido que le fue posible.

—Leonardo… debes estar equivocado, solo debe de ser eso… será mejor que te deje solo para que aclares tus pensamientos— el Auditore hablaba casi mecánicamente, esperando aclarar esa situación que aún le dificulta su actuar. No esperó mucho tiempo, de hecho ni siquiera dio tiempo a Leonardo para responder, simplemente salió de aquel taller tan rápido como sus piernas se lo habían permitido, dejando el lugar lleno de dudas y de decepción, de la tristeza que comenzaba a tomar el cuerpo del rubio y del florentino que tenía el corazón acelerado desde antes de haber tomado carrera hacia los tejados, con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas pero que eso no impidió los tantos cuestionamientos que se formaban… ¿En verdad podían ser amigos o aquello se volvería solo un juego cruel?

* * *

Bien, bien, espero que les haya gustado la lectura, que si han llegado hasta aqui ya me han regalado un par de minutos de su tiempo y se les agradece, sin más por ahora ¡Hasta la próxima! (espero...).


End file.
